Kolt
Kolt Tora '''was a warrior of the Kobu-seijin race (the same race as Ledgic). Rendered an amnesiac by circumstances that happened in 1500, he did not discover who he truly was until the year 1503. Friends with Jericho and Pierre-René Dupont, Kolt tried to start a life on Earth. He was a Neo Lookout Crew warrior. Kolt was trapped in another dimension with Jericho, called Dimension X. Time went by faster in the dimension, as three years passed while only two months passed on the outside. Kolt was a clone and so his lifespan was shortened. He died within the dimension. Biography Early life The being who would become known as '''Kolt Tora, was in actuality, a clone. He was cloned from Kobu-seijin warriors. Many of his comrades, soldiers for Kastair United were identical to him. He was born on a base, on Planet Kobu. He was born in a test tube. The clones, including himself, were given codenames instead of names. The being who would become known as Kolt was called M-92. ''' For all of his life, M-92 fought for Kastair United and went on missions. He was a slave, subordinate to those who had created him through cloning. M-92 soared through the ranks in the empire's genetically engineered soldiers. However, in the summer of 1500, Station T6 was attacked by rebels. It was the station where M-92 served at. He and others fled after defeat. It was after this, that M-92 became an amnesiac and would by chance crash on Earth... Meeting the crew '''On June 3, 1500, '''around 2 o clock in the morning, a space pod crash landed in the wilderness outside of Supreme City. Gaven and Dex, two individuals from the city, went to investigate the crater that was the site of the crash. They had thought it was a meteor but Gaven sensed a faint power level from it. A fat trucker drove by and saw the crash site, giving Dex a wrench, which he used to pry open the pod. The trucker then left after the pod was opened. When the pod was open, an injured reptilian man fell out of it. He had bruises all over, was unconscious, and had been bleeding. Dante Anthony Redgrave, a Time Patroller who had met Gaven and Dex, observed the reptilian and the crash site. Dex flew off, thinking that the reptilian had diseases. Jericho, a friend of Gaven's, came to investigate. He took the reptilians space pod to the lookout, because he didn't want the government to find it. Dante then healed the reptilian back to normal, who then woke up. The reptilian was told he was on Earth. However, he could not recall who he was or anything about his past. Zion X arrived, asking Jericho about the situation. Zion was a Tuffle prince from Pluto, a comrade of Jericho and Gaven. Jericho told the reptilian that his space pod was on the lookout, and the reptilian wanted to know where it was. They all flew to the lookout, with the reptilian looking in the pod for any information. All he found was a first aid kit, but upon closer inspection, the last location he was at was "Station T6." Dante tried to find it with instant transmission, using the reptilians vision, but found nothing. The reptilian said that all he remembered about Station T6 was that it was a military base and something attacked, he didn't know what. He ended up in a meteor shower and after that was a blur---he then ended up on Earth. Needing a temporary name until he could remember his true name, Gaven and Dante suggested names for him. He looked on the internet and found the name "Kolt" from a name generator, so he chose to be called this. Tired and clearly having had a bad experience, Jericho let Kolt stay on the lookout, showing him to his own room. He also let Dante stay as well, who was stuck in a new timeline. Kolt woke up in the afternoon, having been tired. He made up his own attacks on the spot, testing his power and skills in the presence of Zion and Yamato Sotaru. It was then that he invented his signature attack, Optic Cannon, among others. He also tested his abilities discovering that he had telekinesis and regeneration. Hungry, Kolt said that he would go try out Earth restaurants. He then flew away. The Keepers '''On June 15, 1500, '''the Keepers of the Oasis attacked a local library in Supreme City. Jace and Mikael, two members of Gaven's band, Unity, were assaulted. The band had been signing albums. Jace's energy was drained but Gaven stopped them from draining Mikael's energy. Pierre-René Dupont appeared to wrestle with one of the Keepers while the others fled after draining energy from cops who had arrived. They fought outside and the Keeper was killed when Luke Oersted's ship landed. Kolt had trained on the lookout whilst this incident happened and he appeared at the library to find out what had happened. A sheriff handcuffed Gaven, arresting him under suspicion as he had been there at the wrong place and wrong time. The sheriff was staring at an attractive woman's ass and was then knocked out after she hit him with her purse, Gaven then got out of the car. Revenge of the Keepers Part 1 Later, after the Keepers attacked the library, Kolt confronted them. They ganged up on him and drained most of his energy, leaving him helpless. They had fought in the sky so Kolt was falling, until Jericho caught him. Jericho gave him to Pierre, who was in his copter. Pierre took Kolt to safety, to his apartment. Part 2 Kolt assisted Jericho and the others in their battle against Antilles, who had been a sleeper agent for the Keepers of the Oasis in reality. After the battle was over and Antilles was destroyed, Kolt agreed to investigate the base for any records on the Keepers so they could trace their hideout. Part 3 Kolt assisted everyone fighting the Keepers in Reno and was present when Lucius Nash was interrogated and also went to the palace. Part 3.5 Kolt assisted everyone in defeating Lusha Talbot, the Keepers, and the Ultramen. Training on Planet Wargo Sometime after Lusha Talbot's defeat, Jericho had mechanics who were former Agents of Justice members fix Kolt's space pod. With the space pod fixed, Jericho and Kolt decided to explore space together since Jericho had not been to that many planets. Around '''July 1, 1500, '''they landed on '''Planet Wargo, which was a swamp planet. Tribal swamp people lived on the planet and they were showed to the Room of Freedom by the swamp shaman. The Room of Freedom was another dimension where they could train. Return from Wargo/Creation of the new dragon balls On July 9, 1500, '''Jericho and Kolt landed in the space pod on the lookout. They were glad to be back, but worn out from the voyage. They had become somewhat stronger. Jericho was shocked as he sensed something had happened while he and Kolt were gone. He realized the Supreme Dragon Balls were even more useless as one had been shattered. He noticed the shattered dragon balls so he talked to Dyum. He had sensed Dyum's presence and he knew he was the guardian of Earth but had never met him or known his name, only knowing him as "Kami." Jericho and Dyum introduced themselves to each other. Jericho requested that Dyum create a new set of dragon balls from the old set. Dyum created a new set of dragon balls from the old one, and bonded a new dragon to it. The new dragon was called '''Nozomi, and the balls would be usable in a years time. After each use, they'd separate throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. Once the balls were created, they separated across the galaxy. Kolt had watched as Nozomi was created and was amazed, as the dragon balls separated across the galaxy. Varvi had been annoying while the balls were being created and Jericho threatened her, turning into a Devil Bison. Varvi had tried to destroy the dragon balls but was stopped by Leohart. Aika gave Jericho a packed lunch to eat, and called him "Jeri." Team up with Pierre against Neki On July 12, 1500, '''Kolt met with Pierre Rene-Dupont. He offered to train him, if he wished to join the Neo Lookout Crew. Pierre agreed to it, but their conversation was interrupted by Neki. Kolt knew Neki, as he had helped fight alongside him against the Keepers of the Oasis. Kolt agreed with Neki that he and Pierre should fight him, so then they were teleported to a wasteland. They fought in the wasteland. Pierre only used knives and physical attacks, as he was a normal human, but he also relied on stealth because he had a cloaking device. Kolt used his Ki Surge power ups throughout the fight. Neki used a clone to distract Kolt and Pierre from teaming up. Eventually, Neki's clone fused back with him. Kolt destroyed Neki's Genesis armor, and Neki, who was in his SSJ state, became SSJ2. The fight ended when Pierre was too injured to battle, having broken his leg and been very bruised up. Pierre was not able to walk. Neki agreed the fight should be ended there. Kolt gave Pierre a senzu and agreed to start training him. Varvi had repeatedly tried to interrupt the fight for revenge on Neki, but Leohart stopped her. LookoutCup! 1500 Kolt attended LookoutCup! 1500 to see Jericho fight Suzumiya Kisuke. Jericho had a tiring and difficult battle but could hold his own. He managed to wound Kisuke badly but the old masters tricks had helped to slow his bleeding. Eventually, Jericho conceded. Kolt had cheered for him during the match and was disappointed, but he gave a water bottle to Jericho and helped him up. Training with Pierre After the 12th, Kolt had trained with Pierre every day in a wasteland. By the time it was '''July 17th, 1500, '''Pierre could fly but had to practice it. He was also working on trying to use basic ki attacks. He could light a cigarette with his ki but when he practiced on a boulder, a weak bolt of ki shot at it. Pierre also taught Kolt how to use a revolver and to deflect bullets with the revolver, practicing aim. Culinary Medicine On the 17th, sometime after Kolt and Pierre had trained, Kolt went to Culinary Medicine by himself. He ordered a chicken tikka masala with a side of garlic naan and wanted sprite, so Dirt sprayed him with a soda hose. Kolt thought it was amusing. Azazel was there since he owned the restaurant, and had clones working various tasks while his real self was in the employee room. American Booty had also stopped by at the restaurant, chatting with Azazel. Azazel prepared Kolt's food. Dirt gave Kolt his food, the tikka masala with a side of garlic naan. Kolt enjoyed it, the tikka masala being spicy the way he liked it. The garlic naan smelled wonderful and was soft and chewy. Kuzon Jr., the famous Emperor of Earth who became the God of Justice after his death, appeared at the restaurant. KJ talked to Kolt. Kolt was honored to meet him, having heard a bit about him in his short time on Earth. Since Kolt had amnesia, KJ thought he'd help him remember his past. He told Kolt that he was the same race as Ledgic, a mercenary who had fought Goku on the Planet Imecka. The race Kolt belonged to were the Kobu-seijin, a race who were mercenaries for the Planet Trade Organization and Don-Kee on Imecka. KJ scanned Kolt and revealed that he had been alive for 50 years and that the age of 50 was prime for a Kobu-seijin while it was middle aged for Humans, but also the prime of a Saiyan. His calculated birth date was August 5, 1449. Kolt was glad to know pieces of his past and wished to see Kobu, the planet of his race. KJ told him that he had stopped on Kobu for a universal tour in the past and seen two trunked elephant creatures. He recalled that he gave a speech there and met the king, King Bagis. KJ offered to take Kolt to Kobu. Finding the coordinates, KJ teleported there with Kolt. Kobu was a planet that had jungles with strange plants but much of the planet had industrialized cities. They had appeared in a city and saw people walking around. There were vendors. The currency of Kobu was trysts and the vendors were offering things for low prices. Everyone stared at KJ and many recognized him as he was very famous. No one recognized Kolt and he could not get any more pieces together of his past. Eventually, KJ took Kolt back to Earth. Three Year Timeskip (1500-1503) Kolt earned Earth Citizenship, so he decided to choose a surname. He chose '''Tora as his surname. In 1501, Kolt got hired at Culinary Medicine. He decided to work as a delivery man, since it would be very efficient for business considering he could fly and all. Aside from employment, Kolt trained harder with Pierre, teaching him more skills. Kolt also learned marksmanship skills from Pierre so Jericho got Kolt a Supergun just like his. Dimension X and Death On August 25, 1503, '''Jericho and Kolt vanished when they were in space. All contact was cut off from them. Earth's government, in late September, categorized Jericho as missing. Jericho and Kolt had been travelling through space, wanting to go somewhere for training. However, they were caught up in a meteor storm and awoke in another dimension. They were trapped in a dimension where time seemed to go faster. Three years passed in the dimension, so Jericho technically became 24 (or 26 if you count the times he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). While in the dimension, Kolt died on '''September 30, 1503, after revealing that his lifespan was short since he was a clone. The dimension where time passed fast was referred to as Dimension X by Jericho. Weapons * Quarterstaff - A quarterstaff for combat, made of a very durable metal. * Supergun - When Jericho learned that Kolt was taking up marksmanship, he designed a supergun just for him. Abilities * Ki * Martial Arts Skills * Flight * Telekinesis * Regeneration - Kolt can regenerate limbs but it takes energy and is not fast, it is like Namekian Regeneration. * Elemental Control * Cosmic Magic - Cosmic magic to do blasts and defense mechanisms. * Cosmic Shots - Kolt uses his Supergun to fire shots of cosmic magic. * Chakra - Kolt learned chakra while training on his own and studying ancient books. Attacks/Techniques * Optic Cannon - Kolt's signature attack where he shoots a Kamehameha like blast from his eyes. * Plasma Fleece - A blast that Kolt throws, very similar to the Destructo Disc. * Energy Hammer - An attack where Kolt shoots a blast into the air which stays in place, morphing into a hammer. The energy hammer will not strike unless Kolt orders it to. * Atomic Blades - Destructive swords created from Kolt's energy. * Atomic Cannonball - Kolt curls up into a ball and powers up, charging energy in himself before slamming into an opponent. * Atomic Spikes - Kolt produces energy spikes from his body, that stick out. This is to counter attack an opponent. * Razor Breath - Kolt breathes wind gust that can sharply cut an opponent. * Tail Blast * Full Body Blast - Kolt shoots blasts out of his entire body, from his mouth, chest, arms, legs, etc. * Magic Chop - Kolt karate chops his opponent while using cosmic magic to maximize the damage and cause magic damage. * Magic Burst - Kolt unleashes a magic shockwave that casts cosmic magic spells on opponents. Power Ups * Ki Surge - Kolt powers up, surging ki through his muscles. As a result, his body bulks up and his power multiplies. He can use the ki he charged up by using this power up, later on in a fight, to fire a powerful blast (so basically he can conveniently hold it in while fighting and he is stronger with the energy charging up). * Kaio-Ken - Kolt found a book on Kaio Ken at the lookout and began training using the Kaio Ken. He can do up to Kaio Ken x20. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Soldier Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles